


El fuego falcon

by zashii



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Folklore, M/M, Other, fantasy+
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo: "Imaginen un universo donde no envejeces mas de 18 años hasta que encuentras tu alma gemela." Ahora agregarle que ah pasado una guerra que diezmo a la humanidad, entre la cual ahora caminan personajes fantásticos..</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fuego falcon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clou/gifts).



> AU: where people age until they reach 18 and then stop ageing until they meet their soul mate so they can grow old together. de: reliquiaen. en Tumblr.

"Habían pasado mas de 100 años"

Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente antes de cerrar sus jóvenes ojos para dormir, a pesar de los continuos gritos provenientes de la dueña del bar. Estaba tan borracho y cansado que no le prestaría atención, después de todo ella lo conocía desde que él se mudo a ese pueblo 90 años atrás. Sus cabellos ahora hasta su cintura y cara joven, hacían parecer como si hubiese sido hace simplemente 10 años.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría hacia la nada en un mundo blanco. Todo a su alrededor era fría nieve que le estaba quitando toda su energía, pero no quería dejar de avanzar, tenía que escapar. Choco con una mujer de gran vestido que poseía un lunar al lado derecho de su nariz el cual llamaba mucho la atención. En esa época ella era una señorita. Fea, pero señorita. Así que actuó como tal y acogió al pequeño joven esa noche, ayudándolo a escapar de la guerra que había consumido su ciudad y probablemente familia, aunque él nunca accedió a hablar. Poco a poco ella se había olvidado de seguir insistiendo. Aquella dama se llamaba Beatriz. En su época de joven actuó como madre y hermana mayor, pero hace ya 80 años que el se había mudado fuera para trabajar de carpintero. Desafortunadamente el no tener familia ni amigos lo había convertido en lo que podrían llamar un alcohólico. Para su suerte ¿o no? aquella mujer, no había resultado nada mejor. Ella había terminado por abrir el primer bar desde que la corta guerra termino. Ambos aun se veían como jóvenes de 18 años, aunque en aquel mundo esto no era tan satisfactorio como pensarían. . . a menos no después de unos 50 años.

Muchas personas como ellos, solas y destrozadas se avían suicidado, mientras otras vagueaban por sus pueblos. Era una época triste para todos, y la juventud eterna se odiaba cada vez mas. Quisieran ser mortales, todos ellos, porque si lo fuesen significaría que habían logrado encontrar sus almas gemelas, el amor de su vida. Una vez encontrado, podrían envejecer juntos, así hasta el siguiente ciclo el cual se creía se encontraba en el mas allá. Tuvieron tiempos difíciles para esto, épocas en que se creía que el alma gemela podría solo ser del sexo opuesto o del mismo color de piel u origen, pero el mundo había entendido que amor y almas gemelas vienen el cualquier forma y sexo. Al menos eso tendrían a su favor, tristemente ni así habían logrado dar con la suya.

Desafortunadamente después de la guerra, era una época solitaria para muchos que creía que sus almas gemelas perecieron en el gran fuego o batallón de la gran guerra que había consumido la mitad de la tierra. Ahora todo era pueblos pequeños o pequeñas ciudades con muchas personas solitarias. Incluso se rumoreaba que criaturas mágicas salían al acecho de nuevo, como hace 2000 años. Como los tiempos habían cambiado desde que el era un niño de 10 años a veces pensaba. Época de televisión y tecnología… tecnología que solo los llevo al caos. . .

Algunas personas se preguntaran por que aquellas almas no se convertían en familia, o encontraban confort las unas en las otras, como se hubiese esperado haber sucedido entre el pequeño niño y la señorita. La respuesta yace en cómo este mundo funciona. Al saber que puedes envejecer una vez encuentres tu alma gemela, la frustración toma poder de todo, e incluso aquellas personas que te importan se vuelven como fantasmas en tu vida, de tan solo pensar como seria compartir tu alma con alguien.

Ahora que el pasado ha sido explicado podemos volver a nuestra historia.

El joven de cabellos rubios abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se movió hacia el suelo para tirar aquella agua que casi lo ahoga. La toz era fuerte, esa mujer ni siquiera uso agua limpia para levantarlo, "que víbora" el pensó. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo, acomodándose su camiseta con bordados tradicionales nórdicos. Ya no habían productos de más producción y el realmente apreciaba los restos de su cultura que le quedaban. Tanto, que para combinar con los bordados se había trenzado un mechón de cabello del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, la cual dolía. El dolor gracias a su cabello mojado lo hizo entrar en razón, no traía abrigo y lo mejor era correr hacia su cabaña al final del pueblo ya que su chaleco no lo cubriría de la nieve que caía. Lo bonito que sean sus bordados no lo cubrirían del frio que se aproximaba. Invierno.

El correr le pareció larguísimo hasta alcanzar su cabaña, desde ahí parece que no fue nada. Temblaba pero estaba feliz de que el poco alcohol en su sangre aun lo mantuviera tibio, al menos mentalmente. Ahora era "tiempo para un baño caliente" pensó, aquel pensamiento se vio interrumpido por otro que le recordaba las muchas veces que esa vocecita en su cabeza le había dicho que cortase madera para el fuego. Pero el se había dedicado a usar toda su madera para confeccionar las cosas que se le pedía, además de que le gustaba hacer osos de madera para coleccionar el mismo. No supo cuando se había vuelto fan de aquellos pero desde la primera vez que aprendió a cortar madera como aprendiz de carpintero, ese se había vuelto su hobby favorito.

Se odio a sí mismo por no haber escuchado aquella pequeña voz en su cabeza, pero sabía que tenía razón. Había suficiente para poner un fuego por algunas horas pero no el suficiente para un baño. El. Quería. Ese. Baño. y quemar nada mas que no fuese madera para fuego no estaba en sus planes, así que decidió un pequeño fuego hasta que su cabellera secara, para salir en la noche en busca de más. No estaría tan difícil, el ya lo había echo muchas veces antes. Algunos aldeanos decían que los lobos andaban cerca, pero como si a él le importase, se creía un dios a este punto. Alcanzar los 100 años pareciendo de 18 era triste pero bueno para su ego, energía sexual y arrogancia.

Las horas pasaron mientras el miro el fuego hasta quedarse dormido, recordando un libro que leyó de pequeño sobre un demonio de fuego que había robado el corazón de un mago, y solo el amor de su vida logro liberarlo, no solo al mago pero al demonio también. La historia que nunca le pasaría, o que soñaba en lo más oscuro de su corazón, pero nunca admitiría.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo era negro, el estaba caminando sobre un piso con agua negra, agua rancia el creyó a pesar de que no había ningún olor proviniendo de aquella.

Una forma volaba por encima de él, era grande y tenía un aire feroz. Se lo veía como una bestia, una de aquellas salidas de cuentos y leyendas, aquellas que se creía habían vuelto a parecer después de que la humanidad fue diezmada en pequeñas poblaciones.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de atrás de él lo levanto.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontraba en perfecta oscuridad, con la luz de la luna reflejando por una de sus ventanas al otro lado de la sala. Al parecer durmió más de lo que debía, y aquel sueño no lo ayudaría para nada a sentirse seguro al buscar madera para su baño del siguiente día. Desafortunadamente tampoco podía quedarse en casa, ya que sin fuego la casa se enfriaría y el no tenía ganas de morir de una hipotermia, menos de quemar uno de sus osos de madera.

Se levanto tambaleándose y camino hacia la puerta. Había construido aquella casa el mismo así que evito chocarse con todo menos con la puerta.

Un sonido seco que lo hizo caer al suelo. El mismo sonido de su sueño, creyó escucharlo de afuera. Era extraño. Pero al menos no sonaba como un lobo, así que se puso de pie y salió en busca de madera.

**Author's Note:**

> El diseño de Skwisgaar lo base en este dibujo en Tumblr: heavymetalzenmaster. tumblr. com/ post/96998211404/metalocalypse-drawing-challenge-3-redesign-any


End file.
